


The Party

by Titti



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-12-11
Updated: 2001-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened at Clark's party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

It was almost 2:00am, and Lex was still sitting at the Beanery. His laptop was working at full speed while the young manager reviewed financial reports.

He had managed to get quite a lot of work done tonight. It had been an extremely quiet night at the coffee shop. The usual high school crowd seemed to have disappeared into thin air. This wouldn't be such a worrying event if they weren't in Smallville: the capital of freakish occurrences.

That's when three youngsters wearing Smallville Crows jackets stumbled through the door, their drunkenness clear to all.

"We need to buy as much liquor as you have."

Zoe, the waitress, wasn't in the least fazed by their request.

"Boys, you're drunk enough. Besides, you're minors and it's against the law for me to serve you alcohol."

"Come on, Zoe. Everything is closed and Kent is having the biggest bash in Smallville history. We just need some booze to make it last longer. Pleeease."

Lex's interest was piqued. He was surprised that Clark hadn't told him about the party. In fact, he was miffed and, if he wanted to be honest with himself, a bit hurt. It seemed that Clark didn't want others to know about their growing friendship.

"Guys, I think I can get you what you need," he said smoothly, walking toward the three football players.

Lex bought a keg of cheap beer for them. They were too drunk to savor good wine and jocks probably only drank beer, Lex reasoned.

"So, how is this party?" Lex asked with feigned indifference.

"Oh, it's great, Mr. Luthor. The entire school is there. Kent's parents are out of town, so it's all out fun."

Lex merely nodded at the information. Invitation or not, he was going to the farm. With his Ferrari and his 'over the speed limit' driving, he got there way before the three boys.

When he reached the farm, he was blinded by the sight of pick-ups and SUVs parked everywhere. For a moment, Lex wondered if these kids knew about the existence of real cars. The next thought was that Jonathan Kent was going to kill his son if those vehicles destroyed any of the crops.

He got out of the Ferrari and found kids everywhere: the house, the barn, and the fields. They had lit fires to keep warm. Lex couldn't help thinking that Clark was going to be grounded until he turned 30. And that's if he was lucky.

When he went into the house he found Clark and his friends. Whitney was completely wasted, using Lana's shoulder for support. Pete and Chloe were trying to prevent a football player from throwing a ball against the television. Clark looked all too sober and terrified. Suddenly, the beer keg he had purchased didn't seem such a good idea.

"Hi, Clark. Nice party you're having. My invitation seems to have gotten lost in the mail."

Lex tried to be his sarcastic self, but was afraid that his disappointment could be heard in his voice. Clark, however, didn't pick up on it.

"Lex, you gotta help me. When my parents left, I asked Pete and Chloe to come over. Some of the football players overheard us and soon everybody was here with beer and loud music. I've been trying to get everyone out, but they won't listen to me. I've spent all my time stopping these idiots from destroying the house, but it's a lost cause. My parents will be home tomorrow and they'll find this. My dad is so going to kill me. Please, please, help me."

Lex was amused by the fact that the usually stoic Clark was babbling. He wondered briefly whether the boy needed to breathe. He was also relieved. He wasn't sure why he had felt betrayed when he discovered about the party, or maybe he knew well and just didn't want to admit it.

"Come on, Clark, let's regain control of your farm."

Lex put his arm around his friend's shoulder. Clark looked at him with a sincere smile and obvious gratitude. Lex melted at the sight. Any doubt he might have had was lifted by the clarity of those blue eyes. He loved the boy, 'boy' being the key word. Clark was still a freshman in high school. Lex couldn't afford to get involved with him; the scandal alone would be enough to disgrace him, without forgetting several criminal statutes he would be violating. 

Lex tried to forget about his attraction and directed his attention to the problem at hand. He went outside and jumped on the back of a pick up truck and started speaking. He wasn't really screaming, but Lex Luthor was used to power and knew how to use it. When Lex Luthor speaks, people listen, even drunk teenagers.

"Listen up, party is over. If you don't leave, I'll personally call your parents and ask them to pick you up. I want to talk to anyone who thinks he or she is sober. You'll need to drive your friends home. You can sort out the ownership of the cars tomorrow morning. They all look alike anyway," he added without thinking.

Clark was amazed. With a few sentences, Lex had accomplished what he had tried to do the entire night. He was also mesmerized by the sight Lex presented.

Lex was standing on top of the pick-up. The expensive camel's hair coat worn open, showing a black suit and a purple shirt belonged on the cover of CQ. The full moon and the stars seemed to be shining just to enhance Lex's importance. The crackling fires cast shadows and lights on his face, making him look mysterious and sexy. 

Clark couldn't believe he just thought that. He felt close to Lex. They had become friends despite all their differences. As his father liked to point out, a fifteen-year-old boy raised on a farm had nothing in common with a twenty-one year old genius who stood to inherit a financial empire. However, since he rescued Lex, he felt a connection. Recently, the connection became something else: butterflies in his stomach every time Lex smirked at him, a tingling when they accidentally brushed against each other. It was almost as he used to feel when he was around Lana. But that was impossible; he wasn't gay. He was so lost in his thought that he didn't see Lex approach him.

"Clark, go to the barn. Make sure there is no one left there. Then, do whatever you farmers do to secure it. Do you even secure them?" Lex shook his head. "I can't believe I'm even thinking about barns. Just get everyone out and then do the same with the house."

Lex started picking designated drivers. There weren't enough sober kids, so each person had to make a few trips. Lex ended up driving a bunch of drunken kids in an SUV to speed up the process. Nothing his father put him through was as bad as this. He just knew that he was going to be scarred for life from the experience.

When the last of the teenagers had been delivered to safety, Lex and Clark surveyed the damage. The upper rooms were okay, mostly. It was clear, at least to Lex, that someone had been indulging in extra-curriculum activities in the Kents' queen size bed.

"I think you're going to have to change those sheets, Clark."

"Okay...but why?" Clark asked. Then, he realized what Lex was implying. "Oh my God, you don't mean, they can't have...it's my parents' bedroom." 

Lex just laughed. He loved the way Clark could blush at the mere thought of sex. So innocent. So fresh. 

"Start working, Clark. It's 4:30 and I'll like to get home sometime before lunch. I would help you with the bed, but I'm not sure where to start."

Lex went downstairs and started clearing the damage there. By the time he was finished, there were four plastic bags filled with beer can and plastic cups, some broken ceramic statuettes and a few shattered glasses.

The two moved as fast as humanly possible, and sometimes, even faster, in Clark's case. They got rid of any clue that would give away what had transpired: the fires, the garbage bags. Clark even used the tractor to erase the tire marks.

It was well into the new day when the young men completed their task. They were sitting on the floor, backs resting against the couch.

"Do you think my parents will know?"

"Probably, this is Smallville; people talk. The fact that there are different sheets on their bed should be a dead give away."

"So, how long do you think I'll be grounded for?"

"Oh, I don't know three...four..."

"Four weeks?"

"I was thinking years, but you might be lucky since the house doesn't look so bad. I can just picture your father. 'Son, this is a farm. There is dangerous machinery. People could have been hurt'."

Clark started laughing at the uncanny impersonation. He never thought that Lex was so observant, at least when it came to his father. A yawn stopped the laughter.

"You're tired. I'll better go," Lex said, making no real effort to get up.

"Lex, I...I want to thank you. My parents would have killed me."

"I guess we're even now, Clark. But next time, just let me know in advance, this way I can have my staff come and clean up. I'm not into the cleaning business."

Lex turned to look at the younger man. He could sense that there was something else in Clark's mind. The flush in his already rosy cheeks, the half-closed lids, his body posture, everything shouted his embarrassment and uncertainty.

Lex raised his hand and caressed Clark's cheek, a thumb tracing his lips. "What is it, Clark? You can tell me anything."

Eyes meet each other. Clark wanted to say a million things. He wanted Lex to know how much he valued their friendship. He needed Lex to understand his feelings, even though he wasn't sure he fully understood them. Too many thoughts were swirling in his head, but none seemed too coherent at the moment. The heat from the fingers against his face was more intoxicating than all the beer that was consumed at the party. Clark did the one thing that felt completely right. He leaned over and lightly kissed Lex.

Lex was shocked for a moment. He never thought that this would happen, but then instinct took over. He deepened the kiss and was rewarded with a moan. They continued kissing, strong hands cupping his face, his fingers curled around the raven hair. Each kiss was a new discovery. Hands always moving, but never daring. Bodies so close, but not touching.

Lex moved away, panting. His features softened at the sight in front of him. Clark was the only one who could lower his defenses. Lex was amazed at how much he wanted the younger man. But this wasn't lust. Lex knew lust very well: lust for power, money, and sexual gratification. No, this was different, deeper: this was love. 

He rested his forehead against Clark's and kissed him once more, lightly.

"I really have to go now."

"Did I...did I do anything wrong?"

Lex wanted nothing more than to take the teenager into his arms and make passionate love to him. His uncertainty and innocence were just an added bonus.

"No, Clark. You did everything just right." Lex took a deep breath. In the past, he always took what he wanted, but things were going to be different with Clark. "I want you more than you can imagine, but you have to be sure." Another pause, to give the other man a chance to assimilate what he was trying to say. 

"I'm sure, Lex. I want you, too."

"Listen to me, this has been a very strange night, or day since the sun is up. Until a few days ago the only thing you could think of was being with Lana. If you want me now, really want me, you'll still want me tomorrow and the day after. Just take the time to think about it. I don't want to ruin our friendship over sex. If it's more, than we'll take it slow and see where it leads us."

Lex wasn't sure how he found the strength to say those words. Images of the two of them, naked in the heat of passion, were flashing in his mind. 

"I think I love you, Clark Kent," he said with an incredulous laugh. Then, he was serious again. "I want your first time to be special, not a quick fuck before we fall asleep because we've been up for more twenty-four hours straight. Okay?"

Clark nodded. Lex loved him. Everything else became irrelevant. He didn't need sex, at least not yet, as long as he knew that they would be together.

This time, Lex got up. He grabbed Clark's wrist and pulled him up. They stood there, bodies touching for a moment, before Clark kissed him once more.

"I love you, too, Lex Luthor."

Lex left with a smile on his face.


End file.
